50000 Volt
by scap3goat
Summary: Es heißt, die Genii zeigen niemals Gnade… (UST-Slash)


**Titel:** 50000 Volt

**Short-Cut:** Es heißt, die Genii zeigen niemals Gnade…

**Spoiler:** Underground  
**Charakter:** Beckett  
**Kategorie:** pre-slash, Torture, Angst, Beckett POV, UST  
**Rating:** R  
**Author's Note:** Tja, was bewegt einen Autor zum Schreiben? Ich hatte ne Idee… irgendwie musste ich das hier einfach umsetzten… Es gibt später noch eine Art Sequel, aber man kann 50000 Volt auch so sehr schön lesen.  
**Widmung:** -  
**Disclaimer: **Stargate Atlantis and all related characters are the property of MGM Television Entertainment. All Rights Reserved.  
**Feedback:** Bitte! Ich brauche es, wie die Luft zum Atmen!  
**Archiv:** sg-atlantis . de . tt

* * *

**50000 Volt **

**

* * *

**

Er schrie.

Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig. Er konnte nichts anderes tun. Bei den 10000 hatte er ja wenigstens noch Handel anbieten können, fluchen, bitten, flehen, betteln…

Nun ja, eigentlich war es trotzdem sinnlos. Sie wollten nämlich gar nichts.

10000 Volt, die durch seinen Körper gejagt wurden, und es gab nichts, was er hätte sagen… gestehen können.

20000 waren noch härter. Aber seine Peiniger hatten noch mehr im Ärmel.

35000 Volt zum Beispiel. Die hasste er. Nicht dass er die anderen mochte, aber 35 waren am schlimmsten. Da gab es kein Verstecken, kein Verdrängen, kein Schweigen.

Er schrie. Er schrie ohrenbetäubend und sogar noch lauter, wenn er seine Umgebung zu einem Wirbel aus Farben verschmelzen sah. Einem glühenden roten Wirbel, blutrot, Hölle. Die Farben pulsierten, pulsierten im Rhythmus seines Herzschlags. Der Wirbel schien jeden rationalen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf saugen zu wollen.

Es gab nichts mehr, womit er sich hätte ablenken können.

Aber dann…

Es heißt, die Genii zeigen niemals Gnade. Und das tun sie sicher auch nicht.

Dennoch gab es für Carson einen kleinen Ausweg. Nicht, dass er absichtlich da gewesen wäre, sicher nicht, aber er war da. Und er kam, so komisch es auch klingt, wenn der Folterknecht seinen Regler auf das Maximum stellte.

50000 Volt gaben Carson zumindest für einen Moment Hoffnung.

Bevor der Schmerz kam, gab es einen Moment der völligen Erlösung. Er war frei, seine Gedanken gehörten ihm, kein Schmerz, kein gar nichts.

Für einen Moment war ihm alles so klar. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah er es sogar noch viel eindeutiger und intensiver als sonst.

Es war, als würde er in einem Augenblick das Wissen eines ganzen Lebens erhalten.

Zu dumm nur, dass der Schmerz ihm alles wieder nahm.

Wenn es vorbei war, atmete er tief.

Man brachte ihn zurück in den Komplex, wo man ihn in einen Raum sperrte. Ein kahler Raum, ohne Bett, ohne Tisch oder Stühle, ohne irgendwas. Einfach nur vier gleich-grüne Wände, die Decke und der Fußboden und die Tür. Durch die kleine Milchglasscheibe fiel alles Licht, was Carson zur Verfügung hatte. Doch er verzog sich sowieso in eine der dunklen Ecken.

Lag in seiner Zelle, alles schmerzte und er atmete einfach nur tief durch.

Und dann sah er, was er im Stuhl gesehen hatte, bevor der Schmerz kam.

Er hatte Radek gesehen. Die warmen eisblauen Augen… das war ein Widerspruch in sich, warme eisblaue Augen.

Nein, sie erinnerten ihn an den Frühlingshimmel über den violetten Hügeln seiner Heimat.

Ja, er verband diese Augen mit Heimat. Mit dem warmen Gefühl der Geborgenheit.

Es war pechschwarz um ihn, er öffnete die Augen und hatte das Gefühl von der Dunkelheit beschützt zu werden.

Niemand war da, er war alleine. Keiner konnte ihn sehen. Niemand konnte ihm wehtun. Er bekam keine Panik, weil er nichts sah, nein, es war beruhigend. Er atmete weiter tief durch.

Wie lange er wohl schon hier lag?

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er das noch mitmachen würde. Wie lange sein Körper das noch aushielt. Wer wusste schon genau, ob die Elektroschläge nicht seinem Nervensystem schaden würden? Oder dem Sinusknoten?

Er erinnerte sich einfach nicht. Alles was er wusste war, dass ihm alles wehtat. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob sie ihn schon Tage oder nur Stunden quälten. Er wusste nicht mal genau, was sie ihm schon alles angetan hatten.

Aber er wusste inzwischen, dass sie nichts von ihm wollten.

Dann brach die Türe auf, Menschen stürmten herein. Erst glaubte er, es sei zu Ende, dass das sein Erschießungskommando wäre, doch es waren bekannte Stimmen. Nicht die seine Wächter. Andere, nette Stimmen. Er kannte sie, es waren gute Stimmen. Sie würden ihm nicht wehtun.

Jemand nahm seine schmerzenden Arme, zog ihn hoch, er schrie, fiel beinahe wieder. Dann legten die jemande ihm eine Decke um seine Schultern und ihre Arme um seine Taille, um ihm gehen zu helfen. Er stolperte mit, tat einfach, was man ihm sagte. Es war ihm egal, es war sinnlos.

Ob er ging oder blieb, alles lag unter einem Schleier.

Seine rechte Schulter schien ausgekugelt zu sein und wo er an den Stuhl festgebunden war, hatte er blaue Flecken. Und der Schmerz verschwand sowieso nie. Er war immer da, das einzige Zeichen, dass er noch lebte.

Er hörte Schüsse, wurde mit zu Boden gezogen, wieder hochgezogen, von seinen Helfern mitgeschleift. Leute schrieen Befehle, Drohungen und manche wurden wohl auch verwundet.

Doch Carson bekam davon nicht wirklich etwas mit, es kümmerte ihn nicht.

Schließlich stoppten seine Helfer, er fiel auf die Knie, atemlos.

Er hielt einen Moment inne, lauschte auf seinen schnellen, rasselnden Atem. Es war das erste Mal seit er gefangen genommen worden war, dass er sich seines Atems bewusst war. Er war atemlos. Er lebte.

Das erste Mal seit seiner Gefangennahme, dass es nicht sein Schmerz war, der ihn überzeugte, dass er noch lebte.

Einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen, ausatmen…

Dann hörte er jemanden etwas schreien und drehte seinen Kopf behäbig in die etwaige Richtung des Schreiers. Auch das hatte er eigentlich schon längst aufgegeben.

Er sah zwei bis drei Männer und zwei Frauen.

„Ford! Ich brauche Sie als Copilot! Dr. Leonhardt, wie geht es Teyla?"

„Sie hat's etwas schwerer erwischt! Beeilen Sie sich!"

„Okay, festhalten! Zelenka! Kümmern Sie sich um Beckett!"

Carson senkte seinen Kopf. Ihm war kalt, alles tat ihm weh, er wollte sich hinlegen und sich in den Schlaf weinen.

Vorsichtig kniete sich der Wissenschaftler neben den Arzt und begann leicht über dessen Rücken zu streicheln.

Erschöpfung überkam Carson. Und Übelkeit. Er beugte sich vor, stützte sich mit der rechten Hand ab, presste den linken Arm gegen seine Magengegend, als er spürte, dass sein Körper alles loswerden wollte. Nur wenige Sekunden später begann er röchelnd und hustend Magensaft auszuwürgen, weil nichts anderes in seinem Magen vorhanden war.

Aber nach zwei Würgeanfällen kam selbst von der Galle nichts mehr. Noch einmal spuckte Carson aus, in der Hoffnung den ekelhaften sauer-bitteren Geschmack loszuwerden, doch es half nichts.

Er ließ sich zurücksinken und spürte wie zwei Hände ihn an den Schultern griffen. Es war egal, es war Carson egal.

Er war nur noch ein nacktes, misshandeltes Häufchen Elend…

Zelenka zog den zitternden Mann hilflos an sich.

„Hey, Carson? Was ist los? Bist du verletzt? Du zitterst, ist dir kalt?", fragte er verzweifelt.

Beckett sah auf, seine Augen glasig, sein Gesicht eingefallen und aschfahl.

„Es… fühlt sich gut an… daheim!", flüsterte er und starrte in Radeks blaue Augen. So blau… so blau wieder Himmel über den Highlands…

**ENDE?**

* * *

**Danke an meine beiden Reviewer von "Lass mich deine Katze" sein. -knuddeltbeide-**

**Ich werde schön weiter schreiben, keine Angst! Oder doch? **


End file.
